


Chapter 16 part 1; forget me not(s)

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fucking poetry, I Was High When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, No V3 spoilers, Poetry, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Smut Poetry, acually I'm really sorry, angsty, erotic asphyxiation, fucking kill me, hinata-kun spoilers, i love these boys, implied ot3, rantaro x shuuichi, welcome to v3 hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: “I love you, too.”Shuuichi whispered this, and basically Rantaro lost his shit.





	Chapter 16 part 1; forget me not(s)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry just updating again to leave a note; there's no v3 spoilers...i started writing this story in dec of last year & this is just a rantaro x shuuichi part
> 
>  
> 
> and if you're reading the long story right now;
> 
> um. I’m so f bad. I am trying to write chapter 7 of Hinata-kun which is honestly only a third of the way done & right now all I can think about is this particular chapter. inre chapter 16 smut.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry komahina…but !! I left off mid ko on hajime bj so ch 7 is gonna be lit ok
> 
>  
> 
> I always do this…the smut is pushing the plot out the window bc I’m a sin.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t put ‘cum swapping’ in the tags but it’s a thing bc Rantaro and Shuuichi are freaks.
> 
>  
> 
> also!! HApPY bIRHTDAYyy rANtARO AMaMI ilyyyy

 

 

 

Chapter 16 part 1– _forget me not(s)_

 

 

Shuuichi hadn’t been responding to any of Rantaro’s advances. He wasn’t as salty as he was when he first started visiting, but he wouldn’t let Rantaro touch him all this time and it was driving him crazy.

 

 

He wanted to be forgiven already. And he knew he didn’t deserve it at all. The fact that Shuuichi had come down here at all, _repeatedly_ was already more than he deserved.

 

 

The way he ignored him and grew closer and closer to Ouma…it hurt. Was this how far he had fucked it up? First that Hinata fuck and now…something weird was happening with the three boyfriends.

 

 

Ouma was their only point of connection between either of them and he was a devious little shit that would never discuss Rantaro with Shuuichi and fucking vice versa.

 

 

Ouma wasn’t touching this drama with a ten foot pole.

 

 

Plus Shuuichi was Ouma’s only conduit to the outside world.

 

 

So much surface gossip. All of their friends were alive and well and going on with their fucking lives while they were…down here.

 

 

And that was Rantaro’s fault as well.

 

 

_Everything is my fault._

 

 

He felt Shuuichi’s disgust for dragging Ouma into Rantaro’s uh. Predicament. He had taken full advantage of Ouma’s feelings for him and dragged him right into hell without a single shred of humility.

 

 

But mostly they both knew that what Rantaro had done by telling Shuuichi he loved him after so many years together and then disappearing right after that…that was what was causing this rift between them.

 

 

Rantaro was at fault so hard for that…and it had caused Shuuichi so much unnecessary pain.

 

 

This is what they both thought about every time they made eye contact. Which was not often because Shuuichi was great at avoiding his eyes.

 

 

Rantaro didn’t give up though. Shuuichi had become all he thought about for so long and he still couldn’t believe how it hit him so hard that night in Shuuichi’s room when he finally told him.

 

 

That he loved him.

 

 

It’s not like it was untrue at all. It’s just that he completely fucked it up by what he did.

 

 

When he’s all but lost hope in getting the chance to touch Shuuichi again, Shuuichi silently came up behind him, wrapping his thin arms around Rantaro’s waist and planted his forehead in the space between Rantaro’s shoulder blades.

 

 

Rantaro paused for a moment before closing his hands over Shuuichi’s. He interlaced their fingers, not even trying to hide the fact that all of this shit was making him pretty fucking emotional.

 

 

The green haired boy fucking sobbed.

 

 

Shuuichi laughed, pulling himself free, and he turned Rantaro in his arms to look up to his face. Shuuichi wiped the tears away that he saw there.

 

 

It’s not like Shuuichi didn’t want him all this time. He had been thinking about Rantaro as much as Rantaro had been thinking about him. Since that night.

 

 

_From the last time we fucked until now…._

 

 

They were both having this thought at the same time.

 

 

Weeks had bled into months since that night…

 

 

They could tear the wall down now. That invisible one between them Rantaro had created and Shuuichi refused to take down until now.

 

 

“Take me to your bedroom.” Shuuichi said flatly, craning his head up to meet Rantaro’s ear with his lips.

 

 

Rantaro was quick to comply…he grabbed the other boy’s arm and started walking straight there with hurried footsteps.

 

 

The weird thing was that the walls of the hallways were echoing with their laughter.

 

 

_What the fuck?_

 

 

Three feet from his door, Rantaro stopped and turned, catching Shuuichi in his arms. He reached down around Shuuichi’s ass with both hands and pulled his legs up around his waist to flip him against the door frame.

 

 

Rantaro couldn’t wait any longer, he was going crazy.

 

 

 _Shuuichi….Shuuichi_ … His mind was saying his name over and over again as he fervently attacked the boy’s mouth not even pausing before. _Just like…Going for it_.

 

 

Rantaro’s tongue was dancing around Shuuichi’s piercing and the smaller boy felt like his lips were going raw.

 

 

He knows how this works though.

 

 

It’s incredibly perverse when he thinks about it. Rantaro did whatever he wanted to Shuuichi’s body all these years, and Shuuichi wanted every last bit of it.

 

 

Even if it hurt.

 

 

He craved this insatiable bastard.

 

 

This time was not any different.

 

 

They fell back onto the floor of Rantaro’s room as he kicked the door shut behind him. He used his arms around Shuuichi’s back and head to protect him from the fall.

 

 

Not missing a beat, he picked himself up, still not letting Shuuichi go until he tossed the boy onto the bed on his back.

 

 

Rantaro stood there breathing heavily, loosening his tie and tossing his sweater to the ground. Shuuichi’s eyes were devouring him and Rantaro felt so turned on that he actively thinks that he might die tonight.

 

 

He bent over Shuuichi, kissing his mouth while carefully unbuttoning all of Shuuichi’s ridiculous buttons right down to his jeans.

 

 

Next was the zipper.

 

 

Half way down, Shuuichi pushed him back up.

 

 

Rantaro sat back and watched Shuuichi undress himself. His pants started to feel too tight.

 

 

It had been too long. All of the marks he kept engraved on this boy’s body had faded into nothing. He wanted to mark it all up again.

 

 

 _I want to mess up this blank canvas_.

 

 

Shuuichi had missed Rantaro’s dick so much that it really was hard for him not to just give in until this point.

 

 

_This inconvenient flood of emotions._

 

 

_But what the **fuck**? _

_Who the fuck does Rantaro think he **is**?_

 

 

It had been so painful. So _scary_. He had felt so empty and alone. And then fucking Hajime told him finally.

 

 

That they were alive.

 

 

_That he was **safe**._

 

 

And the mix of feelings this caused. _Betrayal. Lies. Jealousy_. 

 

 

But being alone night after night, even after finding them was also wearing on his nerves.

 

 

It got to a point where he saw Rantaro visibly give up mid act of trying to touch him. He couldn’t bear it. He needed this as much as the other boy did. But Shuuichi had more to say about it.

 

 

Shuuichi stood up in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt and little checkered boxers. He quickly pushed Rantaro over onto the mattress and he crawled up over the other boy, almost slithering against his bare chest.

 

 

Shuuichi crept up until he planted his hips on Rantaro’s dick, still restrained in his jeans. The half naked boy on top of Rantaro was hard in his underwear and not even hiding it.

 

 

Shuuichi bent down to kiss Rantaro again. He made it long and slow and Rantaro went along with it. Truthfully, Rantaro was barely keeping it together.

 

 

He tried so hard not to just roll up into Shuuichi. It was so fucking hard. He wanted to be patient though. To make this last as long as possible. But then Shuuichi decided to blow his mind wide open.

 

 

Shuuichi had nestled against his shoulder with his lips brushing Rantaro’s ear. _“I love you, too.”_ Shuuichi whispered this, and basically Rantaro lost his shit.

 

 

Rantaro flipped him over immediately, hovering right over his face.

 

 

“Say it again.”

 

 

Shuuichi was looking devious though. _That smile_.

 

 

 _“Say what?”_ He said so innocently Rantaro felt his heart beat even faster. _God damn it, Shuuichi_.

 

 

 _“Fine. Don’t say it. I know what I heard.”_ Rantaro kissed him fiercely and messily while unbuckling his pants and trying not to trip as he slid out of them. By the time they were around his ankles, Shuuichi was pushed flat, firmly into the mattress.

 

 

Falling down onto the other boy, Rantaro ungracefully reached out to dig around in his bedside table while continuing to wreck Shuuichi’s mouth.

 

 

When he sat up, drool dripping off of his parted lips, he smiled down at Shuuichi while holding his hand up. Between two graceful fingers, there were two doses of molly.

 

 

They had rolled a few times before at shows. _As friends_.

 

 

Best friends… who fucked all the time behind closed doors. In back alleys. In closets and toilet stalls. Almost every night in Shuuichi’s bed.

 

 

They had fucked well over a thousand times by now.

 

 

In public it was different though… when they rolled before, other people were all around them. So they mostly laughed their asses off and then ended up making out for hours when they were finally alone in the come down…in the backseat of cars, or even once in one of those god forsaken port-a-potties.

 

 

This was the first time that molly was uh. Going to be used purely for sex.

 

 

Shuuichi turned over and pulled his underwear off down to his knees with his ass raised up to Rantaro. Shuuichi knew him too well.

 

 

 _Shuuichi_ …

 

 

The taller boy had already thrown the lube onto the bed. Rantaro bent all the way around Shuuichi’s body at first, lightly rolling into his ass with only the fabric of his boxers holding his dick back.

 

 

Rantaro softly bit Shuuichi’s ear while whispering, “I love you.”

 

 

Shuuichi feels his face burning. _Just fuck me already_. Shuuichi has to fight himself not to say that out loud. He knows how this goes. Rantaro can’t say no to that request. So Shuuichi has to not be selfish when Rantaro’s like pushing a molly capsule into his ass.

 

_Oh god he’s using his middle finger_.

 

 

Shuuichi can tell because it went so deep. But mostly because he knew Rantaro’s sex face so well by now. _The more he does to me the smugger his face gets._

_Even so, I want to him to mess me up until I can’t walk straight_.

 

 

Shuuichi turned a bit to look up at Rantaro with his head half pressed into the sheets. Rantaro brushed his hair back, he really missed Shuuichi’s eyes.

 

 

 _Like this. The way he looks at me when we’re fucking_.

 

 

Shuuichi makes a magnificent pout expecting Rantaro to start fingering him, but the boy removes his finger and turns Shuuichi around onto his back.

 

 

_Ok. Blow jobs are good too._

 

 

[a/n; But Rantaro just like lays there next to him. Quietly. ]

 

 

Rantaro turned to face him and ran his fingers up and down Shuuichi’s body from his thighs to his face. And after a ridiculously long time, he ran his hand up into the hair at the back of Shuuichi’s head to pull the boy into a deep kiss.

 

 

Apparently they were uh. _Making love_. Instead of just fucking.

 

 

It felt so strange. Rantaro hadn’t even come up yet but he was acting so gentle and _into it_ that it was deceiving. Shuuichi tried to mentally prepare for coming up way before Rantaro…who had swallowed his dose. Nothing could have prepared him though.

 

 

Suddenly he was 100% completely sure that he was _deeply_ in love with Rantaro Amami.

 

 

 _Fuck. Fuck molly_.

 

 

All of Shuuichi’s hurt was melting in Rantaro’s arms.  When he looked up into those green eyes, he felt like he was falling into them. And like Rantaro was falling into him. At the same time. Rantaro just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

Rantaro leaned down further to whisper directly into Shuuichi’s ear.

 

 

“I’m going to make you come over and over again… _I’m gonna ruin you.”_

 

 

Somehow Shuuichi’s eyes dilated even more than they already had from the molly. It didn’t make sense. Rantaro said this almost every time they had been together. Somehow this time it had been even hotter than when he first said it. Years ago.

 

 

 

The thought occurred to Shuuichi that maybe this was something else that defined their relationship…Rantaro had never done this to anyone else he was with. He only did these things to Shuuichi.

 

 

Shuuichi…up until Ouma had come along, was the only person Rantaro had fucked more than a few times. _Way more than a few times._

 

 

And he was the only person Rantaro had ever said ‘I love you’ to.

 

 

After all their time together, they both knew that Rantaro was exceptionally capable of making good on his word. Before Rantaro could pull away, he heard Shuuichi moan in his ear at his words. He couldn’t help it. He turned his face and pressed kisses all over Shuuichi’s cheek, along his jaw, down his neck…

 

 

Rantaro spent a full thirty minutes sucking and biting red marks into Shuuichi’s pale skin. His nipples were raw too, and Shuuichi thought he was damn near going to come by the time Rantaro had gotten almost all the way up his thighs between his legs. It was a sensitive area and Rantaro had mercilessly bruised him all over down there.

 

 

Rantaro pulled back to see how messed up Shuuichi was, and when he did, the molly hit him making him gape at how beautiful the boy was underneath him.

 

 

Feelings of love were boiling over too.

 

 

When he looked up at Shuuichi’s face, he felt like his head was buzzing and like they were the center of the universe. Like nothing else mattered.

 

 

When their eyes met there was so much intensity between them…

 

 

Rantaro moaned an audible _‘Fuuucck’_ in a small gasp at everything he was experiencing and at how Shuuichi looked below him. With that fucking wrecked uke face that he loved so much.

 

 

Shuuichi laughed at him, holding his arms out. Rantaro fell on top of him making all of Shuuichi’s breath get squished out of him from the pressure.

 

 

 _“Asshole.”_ Shuuichi breathed out while catching his breath again. But he was smiling. He needed this more than anything right now. All of this. He was melting and he hated it and loved it so intensely that he held Rantaro even more tightly to his body.

 

 

Rantaro had no delicacy though, and he was rolling his hips into the other boy’s.

 

 

Rantaro wanted to hear more. He wanted Shuuichi to hate him and love him even _more_. He wanted to see the other boy’s face get lewder and lewder. He wanted him to come all over himself. He wanted to feel Shuuichi tightening around him while _he_ came.

 

 

Still. Things had been rougher than anything they ever went through the last couple months. It was the longest they had ever gone without each other. _Without this_.

 

 

Rantaro leaned close to Shuuichi’s ear even though he could barely control himself right now.

 

 

 _“Are you sure you want this?”_ He pulled up to see the other boy’s face.

 

 

Shuuichi had gone wide eyed. Since when was this a question at this point. He was baffled and flustered at the same time.

 

 

_God damn you, Rantaro. Don’t make me **say** this shit._

 

 

Shuuichi’s face went a brilliant pink as he turned to look away. Rantaro smirked, pausing mid roll into Shuuichi’s dick with his own, still restrained in his boxers.

 

 

After jolting at how Rantaro’s body had _paused_ , Shuuichi whispered into the pillows. _“Of course you idiot.”_

 

 

“Hmm? I can’t hear you.” Rantaro was teasing him now, and it made Shuuichi grab the pillow beside him to hit Rantaro hard across his face. Rantaro was just laughing and reached down to pull Shuuichi’s legs up over his shoulders.

 

 

**_God_ ** _. Why are you so gorgeous?_

 

 

Rantaro was having a moment watching Shuuichi like this. It was more than the loneliness they had both felt all this time. It was more than the regret he was forced to reckon with while Shuuichi was in jail and literally avoiding him after that.

 

 

Rantaro was so filled with emotions when he looked down and he thought he might even start crying again. _If I do that, Shuuichi will definitely cover his face with a pillow. No way. No way is that happening_.

 

 

Rantaro bent him in half reaching down to toss every single pillow onto the floor, even the one behind Shuuichi’s head. Shuuichi gave him quite the _what the fuck face_ , but Rantaro didn’t care, he just smirked the tiniest bit, keeping a insatiable eye contact with the boy below him while he reached down for Shuuichi to suck his fingers.

 

 

Specific fingers.

 

 

This was a most of the time thing for them…they did this so Rantaro could easily slip his rings off so he wouldn’t hurt Shuuichi but also so he could use any finger or combination of fingers to stretch and finger him as much as Rantaro wanted. Which was tons if they were being honest with themselves.

 

 

The thing that was different this time was that Rantaro grabbed Shuuichi’s hands and for every ring Rantaro slipped off into his own mouth, he took Shuuichi’s fingers and put them onto him.

 

 

 _With his fucking mouth_ …Shuuichi was losing his mind…and his patience.

 

 

When Rantaro got to the last finger, Shuuichi took his hand and bit him. After he loosened the ring, he spit the ring right off over the edge of the mattress where it clacked onto the cement floor.

 

 

Rantaro smiled down at him knowingly and Shuuichi blushed again, turning away, but he was annoyed because there was no pillow to hide his face in. _Asshole_.

 

 

To be honest, both of them were losing their shit right now. There was no doubt for either of them that they were totally in love with each other and that these feelings had rightly developed a long time ago…but it was _mutually_ _expressed_ now. Between each other. And that was making all of this so uncomfortably deep for both of them.

 

 

At the same time it was like floodgates had finally opened after being close to bursting and the fucking molly was disruptively making both of them tear up.

 

 

They just let the tears fall down their faces as they looked at each other with faces neither of them had shown the other before. This euphoric deepness was eating both of them alive right now. Their heads felt fuzzy and their chests were overflowing with the completely foreign feeling of fucking pausing _to adore_ each other.

 

 

Shuuichi finally snapped out of it and bit his lip, _hard_ because Rantaro had pressed two fingers in without warning. He wasn’t fucking around. He couldn’t wait to…be inside. He wanted more of all of this. He wanted to fuck Shuuichi raw before all of it wore off.

 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Rantaro was still filled with fear. The fear that Shuuichi might decide to leave him, even after this.

 

 

Rantaro was stuck in this place. Shuuichi still had his whole life up there. He didn’t have to be here. Rantaro had done something so reprehensible…maybe this was showing on his face because Shuuichi was propping himself up, still moaning every time his fingers went in and out.

 

 

The boy reached around Rantaro’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. A kiss that Shuuichi was barely able to talk through, against his lips, between his desperate breathing and groaning.

 

 

“ _Baaka_ … _ahh_ …listen… _unnnghh_ , you _asshole_. I’m _ahhh_ _unnnghh_ …not…going…”

 

 

Shuuichi accidently bit his lip then because Rantaro was somehow intent on messing up his speech. Rantaro’s hormones were outweighing his ability to think straight right now, but Shuuichi gripped him even harder. _“I’m not going anywhere.”_

 

 

The boy in his arms screamed because Rantaro interrupted him by using three fingers after hearing that. He was intent on making Shuuichi come just off his fingers.

 

 

“ _Jesus_ …god you feel so _good_ , Rantaro.”

 

 

 _Ugh_. Shuuichi barely ever said Rantaro’s name during sex. It did something to Rantaro that made the back of his neck hot and the pit of his stomach feel like it was momentarily electrocuted.

 

 

He pushed Shuuichi down then and fingered the shit out of him until Shuuichi was a moaning mess and coming all over his chest. Rantaro ran his tongue all over him, scooping every last bit of it into his mouth.

 

 

Shuuichi knew what was up with this part. This was one of Rantaro’s favorite things to do to him. It was something Shuuichi knew instinctively would not be something anyone else _could_ do to him.

 

 

No one else but Rantaro knew what an absolute freak Shuuichi was in bed.

 

 

Rantaro hovered over his face letting Shuuichi’s come drip down onto the other boy’s face, all over his parted lips. He watched Shuuichi lick all of it off, collecting all of it into his mouth.

 

 

This wasn’t a part where Shuuichi would swallow. _Oh no_. It was quite the opposite.

 

 

Rantaro leaned down, folding Shuuichi’s body even more to press his lips hard against Shuuichi’s mouth. This was the part where they made out with Shuuichi’s come all over their mouths. Viscous, sticky and salty between their tongues.

 

 

This was the beginning of the things they did to each other…things both of them had silently missed in the background of actual heartbreak.

 

 

This was Rantaro being recklessly and dangerously in love with Shuuichi’s body.

 

 

All of their kinks were mutual. And the kinks went on and on. They had continuously discovered filthy things they loved over the years. Things that made their bodies _inherently_ burn for each other.

 

 

Through the long messy kiss, they exchanged states of hunger and dragging it out until they swallowed every last drop.

 

 

Without pausing for a single moment, Rantaro reached down to slip his boxers off where they fell around his knees below Shuuichi’s hips. He still had the boy’s legs around his shoulders.

 

 

Still acutely into his kiss, Rantaro lined himself up and plunged into Shuuichi until their bodies fully connected. Shuuichi broke the kiss to groan something insensible that was an insult and praise at the same time.

 

 

Everything was spinning and sinking deeply in their high.

 

 

If they were just fucking, Rantaro would pound into him while Shuuichi came over and over again. Rantaro could last a long time and it was something he loved to do to Shuuichi specifically. To see how many times he could push Shuuichi over the edge until he couldn’t bear it any more.

 

 

But this wasn’t just fucking. They were both still silently crying because this shit was so _intimate_.

 

 

Shuuichi had him in a death grip against his chest and Rantaro had abandoned his legs to hold the boy closer around his neck. Shuuichi’s legs fell back on either side of Rantaro as they held each other so closely.

 

 

This shit was insane.

 

 

This was kind of like how it was when Rantaro told him that he loved him two months ago. It was both of them feeling like they were dying because they wanted to be even closer. To go past their skin that was pressed so hard against each other.

 

 

Rantaro was taking it slow and deep, loving every noise Shuuichi made underneath him. He just buried his head there next to the other boy’s letting his tears fall onto the mattress while he kept fucking him.

 

 

He knew Shuuichi was impatient. He didn’t care.

 

 

Rantaro propped himself up to kiss Shuuichi again. Shuuichi’s kiss was wild and full of biting. Like he figured, Shuuichi was losing it and verbally begging him against his lips, down his jaw and along his neck to do it _faster_. **_Harder_**.

 

 

Rantaro wasn’t exactly immune to this request. But he had waited until Shuuichi was gasping it loudly, over and over. And for fuck’s sake, they were both still crying.

 

 

Rantaro paused deep inside and took a moment to lick all of Shuuichi’s tears from where they were disappearing into the boy’s hairline above his ear all the way to the corner of his eye and even along his lower lash line. He continued this way over the bridge of Shuuichi’s nose and licked the tears on the other side too. It was so Rantaro. _So ridiculously absurd_.

 

 

Once Rantaro was satisfied that Shuuichi’s face was licked clean even though more tears were coming, he buried his face in the space between the boy’s jaw and his shoulder. Rantaro bit down on his skin there at the side of Shuuichi’s neck before giving into Shuuichi’s frenzied requests.

 

 

Rantaro kept his head there with his teeth making deep red marks on Shuuichi’s neck as he pounded into him over and over.

 

 

_Sweet tears and salty skin._

 

Shuuichi was screaming and this was nothing new. The boy was incredibly loud in bed and Rantaro fucking loved this. He never did anything to silence him. He wanted every single sound that was ripped out of the boy’s throat to echo off his bedroom walls.

 

 

The molly was driving him insane. He could usually last so much longer than this but something about the sounds and how Shuuichi’s tears had made their way down to his lips against his neck…it was too much. He fucked him hard and deep and fast like Shuuichi loved until the boy started coming again. The way Shuuichi clamped all around his dick in that moment was his breaking point. They were coming at the same time and they both could feel it...the tightening, the pulsing, the hot, wet fullness.

 

 

Their kiss this time was even filthier. Rantaro sucked every trace of his come out of Shuuichi’s ass and licked every bit of Shuuichi’s come off the boy’s stomach before he mixed it all up completely in their depraved making out.

 

 

And then they did it all over again until Shuuichi could barely move. Until Rantaro thought his own body might give out. Truthfully Shuuichi was getting better at outlasting him physically.

 

 

There was come all over the bed and walls and in their hair by the time they were done.

 

 

 _Jesus christ. We held back for so fucking long that it ended up like this?_ They were both having this thought while lying back in the sticky sheets.

 

 

They were sharing a bong load, shotgunning it back and forth…ultimately leading to a seventh round where Shuuichi fell onto Rantaro’s chest with his ass leaking hot come all over both of them.

 

 

This was how it should be. This was who they were to each other.

 

 

And now it was so much more. Shuuichi didn’t say it again after that one time, but the fact that he had _said_ it made Rantaro’s heart swell under the other boy’s weight on his chest.

 

 

Rantaro laughed because there was a certain slick quality to the places their bodies were connected in their mutual post coital collapse. It was come and sweat and tears. _So much of it_.

 

 

Shuuichi was laughing too and moving his body in little circles against Rantaro’s chest because it was so ridiculous.

 

 

 _“Since when do you smoke?”_ Rantaro asked after looking up at the other boy.

 

 

Shuuichi had obtained a cigarette from the pocket of his shirt which was just like. Wrecked after everything.

 

 

The black haired boy reached down and grabbed Rantaro by his tie to yank him up inches from his face. It was actually choking him and Rantaro was getting hard again at this shit. Shuuichi was blowing smoke rings above their heads and Rantaro was seeing stars from being choked by his own tie.

 

 

This was all a part of their games with each other.

 

 

Shuuichi knew down to the second when he had to let Rantaro breathe again. And the starry eyed oxygen deprived boy would collapse against him…it was one of the ways to get Rantaro hard again to be honest.

 

 

Shuuichi finished his cigarette with one hand while jacking Rantaro off with the other. When he finally put it out in the ashtray next to the bed, he kissed the boy while pushing him onto his back and straddling him. _Again_.

 

 

Shuuichi felt their closeness even more when he climbed on top of him one last time before they’d surely die of exhaustion.

 

 

Rantaro wanted to be all over him. But Shuuichi was just right there, lowering himself on, agonizingly slow in his movements even though anything was possible in this moment.

 

 

Rantaro could barely contain himself. This boy was _beautiful_. This boy was his haven. And he had successfully destroyed the blank canvas he saw in the beginning. Shuuichi was covered in signs of his love right now. Some of the marks and bites were straight purple from the way Rantaro couldn’t get enough of him. Of doing that to him.

 

 

Shuuichi was doing all the work and Rantaro just laid back and let him. Their eyes were connected for so long this time…and Rantaro was having so many _feelings_. Shuuichi was too if he was being honest with himself. His movements had gone hasty as he turned away blushing at remembering this…that he had said it back. He finally told Rantaro that he loved him.

 

 

It had been all he thought about the whole time Rantaro was missing and when he found him, Shuuichi was fucking pissed. He took out his frustrations on Rantaro’s body while leaning down to fuck him. Harder. Over and over. Deeper and deeper.

 

 

Later, they made an absolute scene in the public baths and were kicked out and thusly banned from bathing together ever again.

 

 

Rantaro was snickering and grabbing his hand to hold it as they walked back to their room barefoot and dripping.

 

 

_What the fuck is this?_

 

 

 _Ah_. It was _love_. It was **_their love_**.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding ‘Hinata-kun’ being only a third of the way thru…that’s in terms of chapter numbers lol…but some are way longer than others.
> 
> I’m sorry for going ahead again and giving shit away,…but I think that maybe this way it’s all memento style and going back and forth from the future to the past in the ‘Hinata-kun’ story. And everything is like a tease right? It’s like omg what are they talking about? And then it’s just a bunch of fucking lol


End file.
